


busted and blue

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, isak just really loves even and never wants to see him get that badly hurt again, woah what is thiiiis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Even finally told Isak about how his last year at Bakka went down. Isak reacts very differently from how Even expected him to.





	busted and blue

**Author's Note:**

> i was messaging my friend about how i cant write angst and thought about writing this. it isnt angst but it is something. hope you like it x.

Today Even was going to tell him. He was working a short shift while Sana and Isak were at their home studying. He was really grateful that Sana hadn’t hold Isak about his past yet, he wanted to tell Isak himself so he could make sure that Isak understood that things have changed so much for him now. That it is a lot better. That having Isak in his life had made things feel so much better.

He thought about what he was going to say to Isak through his whole four hour shift. He didn’t really feel like he was in his own body. He wasn’t scared about telling Isak, more so of how Isak would react. He could only hope that he didn’t get angry at Even like most others had. That’s what he wanted more than anything.

Even finished his shift and was walking home swiftly. He had everything planned for how he would tell Isak. He would sit him down in their bedroom and explain that he had to talk about something serious and let things go from there. Afterwards, if Isak didn’t walk out on him, he would hold Isak and make sure he was okay before worrying about himself. 

Even knocked on the door not being bothered to look for his keys in his bag. It swung open to reveal the gorgeous boy he called him own, looking at him like he hadn’t seen Even in a month. Even quickly moved forward, kissing Isak deeply, and then softly. He has his hand on Isak’s waist, walking through the door properly.

“How was studying baby?”

“Oh you know. Kinda boring, but it’s chill. I’ll get through it.”

Even giggled walking into their bedroom, dumbing his bag and taking off his shoes. He looked at the table in their room, seeing that it was still a mess of papers and an untouched cup of tea.

“Oh baby, did you try to make tea?”

“Yeah, Sana said I did it wrong though. Apparently you don’t use hot water from the tap?” Isak blushed through his statement.

“Jesus, no you aren’t. I’ll show you one day so if we have people over you don’t do that again.”

Even sat on the end of their bed, gesturing for Isak to come sit next to him.

“Hey Isak. I need to talk to you about something rather serious. It’s about my past. But before I tell you this I need you to know that it is okay if it makes and uncomfortable and if you want to leave after hearing this. I understand.”

Isak looked up at Even, his eyebrows pushing together in confusion.

“Okay, I doubt that I will want to leave.”

“You haven’t heard this yet.” Even shuffled so that he was facing Isak, grabbing his hands and tracing his thumbs over the backs. “You already know a lot about this, about how I didn’t go to school a lot during my last year at Bakka, but I’ve never really told you why. I need you to know that it was a really hard time in my life and a lot of what I did was mania induced. Of course I didn’t know this at the time. Okay so you remember how I was friends with those guys? Mikael and Yousef?” Even paused while Isak responded with a nod and a quiet ‘yeah’. “We’ll they were my best friends, and of course they were my friends when I was coming to terms with being bisexual. I didn’t tell either of them because I was scared they would hate me for it, and it was a good choice I made. I ended up liking Mikael quite a bit, and decided to act on it one day. I kissed him. He reacted really badly, he started sending me passages from the Quran telling me that I was wrong and going to hell, both in letters and online. It got to me pretty bad. I ended up reading the whole thing trying to look for more because somehow he had me convinced that he was right. That I was going to hell. It got really bad. Eventually I had convinced myself that the only way to fix myself would be to…” Even paused, taking in a deep breath looking Isak in the eyes again. There were tears falling down Even’s cheeks, and welling up in Isak’s eyes.

“…would be to kill myself. It got so bad Isak. I felt so alone and so convinced it was the only way things were going to get better. I don’t remember much about that day except for waking up in the hospital with my mum crying holding my hand and dad pacing the room on the phone trying to figure out what happened. People told me they had found me on the floor of my room surrounded by the letters Mikael had sent me, a box of paradol and an empty bottle of vodka. Everyone around me seems to scared. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do. Afterwards I was made to go to therapy, and that’s when they diagnosed me as bipolar. Things have gotten a lot better. I am on my medication, I have a stable routine in my life. I have you. I know that having you isn’t going to fix everything, but it does make it easier knowing that I have someone to trust and love, who will love me back.”

Isak didn’t respond for a while. He just looked at Even. There were so many tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe that someone as wonderful as Even had felt so awful at some point in his life. Isak hated it so much.

“Even, shit.” Isak sniffed, reaching up to wipe his face. “I am so sorry.” He didn’t say anything else as he leaned forward and hugged Even tight. Both boys ended up in a mess of sobs with Isak telling Even over and over that he loved him.

“I love you so so much Even. Please never forget that. You’re the love of my life. I love you so much” He rambled.

Isak pulled back and kissed Even’s temple. He pulled his head into his chest and held him until both boys had calmed down enough to stop crying.

“You didn’t leave.” Was the first thing Even said.

“I promise I won’t ever leave you. I promise.” Isak softly ran his fingers through Even’s hair.

Even was so relieved that Isak wasn’t going to walk out on him. He shifted his weight so that they were laying down and cuddled into his chest more. Neither boy needed words to say that they were going to sleep now. They just held each other tight and slept through to morning.

The best part of it all was that Isak wasn’t treating him any differently. There was something slightly different, Isak woke up before Even and decided to make pancakes. This of course failed miserably so the boys went out for breakfast instead. Isak let Even order whatever he wanted and as much as he wanted before paying for both of them and taking them for a walk through the city.

“I am so glad you’re still okay with me.” Even said softly

“Even Bech Næsheim, I am so in love with you. No matter what has happened in your past, or what will happen in your future, I will continue to love you for as long as you want me to, and honestly even after that.” Isak put his hand on Even’s face, letting Even lean down and kiss him letting all the passion and love come out in the kiss. Even was so glad that he had told Isak finally.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so writing this got a little personal, i relate to even as a character so much especially because of his past (well what we know of it) I spent a solid hour crying and writing this. i dont even know why i am posting this anymore.


End file.
